Malices
by LadyoftheBonbon
Summary: Two-shot. Le légendaire Iron Man n'est plus ce qu'il était : fréquemment kidnappé par le terrible Loki, les Avengers se doivent d'intervenir ! …Enfin, dès qu'ils auront réglé leurs légers désaccords. Et que Tony se sera décidé à leur avouer un petit quelque chose. Oh, trois fois rien, un léger détail... Ironfrost.
1. Des interrogations

« Comment cet idiot de Stark a pu se débrouiller pour se faire capturer comme un bleu ?

Le directeur du SHIELD fulminait : quel intérêt d'envoyer ses meilleurs agents sur le terrain si c'était pour qu'ils se fassent cueillir comme des marguerites ?

- Ça peut arriver aux meilleurs d'entre nous, Fury, concéda Natasha.

- C'est la troisième fois en dix jours ! explosa le commandant.

Les Avengers, tous rassemblés pour l'occasion, grimacèrent de concert.

- Peut-être se fait-il vieux… l'excusa Bruce Banner, rajustant ses lunettes sur le nez.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliqua vivement Steve, piqué au vif.

- Bien. Il s'agit de définir un plan d'attaque pour le récupérer en un seul morceau.

- Pourquoi faire ? releva Natasha. La dernière fois, Stark s'était débrouillé pour revenir tout seul, comme un grand…

- Sans une excuse…

- Sans un mot…

- Sans même un coup de fil pour savoir s'il rentrait pour le dîner… poursuivit Hawkeye, faussement soucieux.

- Dites, ça vous dérangerait de vous concentrer ? Je ne vous ai pas tous convoqués ici pour prendre le thé ! s'impatienta Fury. J'avais confié pour mission à Stark de trouver quelques indices quant à la localisation du Tesseract. D'après les émetteurs satellites, il s'est dirigé vers la base de Loki… D'ailleurs, il ne semble pas l'avoir quittée : sa géolocalisation est statique.

- Loki compte probablement en faire son otage… supposa Bruce, soucieux.

- Et bien, bonne chance à lui: j'ai déjà du mal à supporter Stark et ses insupportables sarcasmes l'espace de quelques heures, le garder sous le coude pendant des jours entiers me rendrait malade, avoua Hawkeye. Je parie mon arc que Loki nous le livrera sur le palier avec un joli ruban autour du cou dès demain !

- Peut-être le torturera-t-il avant… envisagea sombrement Natasha.

- Certainement pas, Dame Romanoff, s'insurgea Thor, resté silencieux jusqu'alors. Mon petit frère ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. C'est un être d'une grande sensibilité…

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être naïf, sous vos muscles épais. Loki est venu jusqu'ici pour asservir la terre, il ne se gênera pas pour éliminer l'un des ses ennemis les plus redoutables !

- Oh, il boude un peu parce qu'il est fâché, voilà tout. Dans ces cas-là, je lui fais des gratouilles et lui prépare une bonne tisane. Je le lui répète toujours : « Loki, si tu as un souci, tu n'as qu'à prendre une bonne lampée de tisane pour-

- Elles sont à base de quoi, les tisanes de chez vous ? l'interrompit Bruce, à la fois abasourdi et consterné d'une telle candeur de la part du redoutable dieu de la foudre.

- Simple comme bonjour : on mélange tous les fonds de bouteilles que l'on trouve sous la main.

- Sympas, les cocktails asgardiens… rétorqua le scientifique.

- Ça fait dormir profondément nos enfants, assura Thor en haussant les épaules.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. En revanche, se réveillent-ils un jour ?

- Dites… reprit Fury, luttant pour retrouver son calme.

- Ah oui, Stark... Et bien, si torture il y a, il a déjà résisté aux terroristes d'Afghanistan. Un androgyne anorexique blafard ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

- HAWKEYE ! s'indigna Thor, vexé de voir son frère si peu pris au sérieux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiète, railla Black Widow; si Loki tente de torturer Stark, ce dernier n'aura qu'à lui faire quelques papouilles pour le rendre doux comme un agneau. N'est-ce pas, Thor ?

Celui-ci hocha rigoureusement la tête, peu réceptif à l'ironie.

- Si je peux me permettre, votre frère, il n'est pas un peu… ? hésita Banner.

- Plait-il ?

- Pour être honnête… Ces énormes cornes sur son casque… Ce n'est pas un peu phallique, tout ça ?

Derrière lui, Steve Rogers gémit longuement. Ce genre de discussion le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Thor haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'en sais rien et ça m'est bien égal. La race de Loki est hermaphrodite, ce serait bien possible après tout…

- Attendez, Loki est hermaphrodite ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut à la fois-

- DITES ! hurla Fury, tapant du poing sur son bureau. On discutera des anomalies morphologiques de notre ennemi un peu plus tard, si vous le voulez bien ! Stark est probablement en train de se faire charcuter, à l'heure qu'il est…

- Et bien, rendons-nous jusqu'à la base de Loki, neutralisons tout ce qui bouge, libérons Stark et ramenons-le jusqu'ici.

- Quel plan mûrement réfléchi, ironisa Hawkeye. Et dire que vous avez fait l'armée…

- Parce que vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être ? lança Steve, vexé.

- On ne peut pas se permettre de foncer tête baissée. Loki attend probablement notre visite et a pris ses précautions en conséquence.

- On a toujours le décolleté de Black Widow sous la main, suggéra Banner. Elle n'a qu'à infiltrer la planque de Loki, puis user de ses charmes pour distraire son attention.

- QUOI ? s'indigna Hawkeye, les joues rouges. C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi pas ? Loki est un homme comme un autre, après tout… Ou presque, ajouta Fury.

- On ne peut pas la laisser faire ça ! s'époumona Hewkeye. C'est… C'est…

- C'est dégradant pour l'image de la femme, s'insurgea à son tour le Captain America, en fervent défenseur de ces dames.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être cul-bénis, tous les deux… soupira Natascha. Ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je joue à ce genre de petit jeu.

Hawkeye lui lança un regard déchirant.

- Natascha, comment pouvez-vous… ? Après ce que nous avons… ?

- Bon sang, Clint… s'exaspéra l'espionne russe, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Du courage, frère Barton, fit Thor, compatissant. Il n'est jamais agréable d'apprendre que sa promise est en réalité une gourgandine assoiffée de luxure…

- THOR ! N'en rajoutez pas une couche !

- De mon temps, les femmes… commença Steve.

- Dites, papy, vos valeurs d'un autre temps, vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre ? cracha la rousse.

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! EST-IL POSSIBLE DE REVENIR SUR LE CAS STARK ? » tonna Fury, une veine bien visible palpitant sur son front dégarni.

X

Loki gloussa.

« Ils sont amusants, tes petits copains.

Appuyé contre son torse nu, Tony tenait au creux de sa main un émetteur de poche dont il avait auparavant placé l'embout sous le bureau de Fury, retranscrivant l'intégralité de la discussion confuse des Avengers aux oreilles des deux hommes.

- Pourquoi avoir installé un tel stratagème d'espionnage dans ton propre camp ?

- Initialement, parce que je n'avais aucune confiance dans le SHIELD et son capitaine Albator. Aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour le plaisir de les entendre se chamailler comme des gamins.

Loki émit un petit rire flutté avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son partenaire.

- Ne compte pas sur eux pour te secourir dans l'immédiat…

- Et encore, ils n'en sont pas venus aux mains pour l'instant. La dernière fois, Thor et Hawkeye avaient fini par se battre pour une obscure histoire de sous-vêtements usagés tandis que le tout-puissant Captain America avait éclaté en sanglots, prétextant que personne ne le comprenait et que le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui… Le début de sa ménopause, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Tony Stark cala son crâne contre la nuque de son amant, qui massa délicatement ses tempes engourdies. Le milliardaire poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

- Et maintenant ? questionna le dieu brun.

- Maintenant, je ne te lâche plus pendant un ou deux jours; ensuite… J'irai les rejoindre. Ils finiraient par s'ennuyer, si je n'étais pas là.

- Il faudra bien leur dire, un jour…

- C'est prévu, chaton. Fury risque d'en perdre son dernier œil et Steve dégainera probablement son flacon d'eau bénite en récitant à tout va le Notre Père. Quant à ton frère… Et bien, je lui épargnerai pendant quelques temps mes allusions subtiles sur ces hommes qui ont pour armes d'énormes engins histoire de compenser leurs petits attributs, voilà tout.

- Ce serait si délicat de ta part, ronronna Loki.

- Mais je suis un être délicat. Maintenant, où est le petit chat qui a envie de grattouilles ? », sourit Stark avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire.

* * *

_Hop, un petit Ironfrost. Un jour, j'écrirai autre chose que des romances incluant Loki… Un jour…_


	2. Et des réponses

_Initialement je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite pour cette fic, mais quelques reviews m'ont donné envie de le faire! Du coup les deux chapitres ne se suivent pas parfaitement et peuvent se lire indépendamment l'un de l'autre._

_Dans ce chapitre, Tony vient de s'échapper d'un énième 'kidnapping' de Loki...  
_

_Bonne lecture et merci de vos reviews!_

* * *

« Messieurs… Et madame, ajouta précipitamment Tony en croisant le regard glacial de Natasha, si je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il est temps pour moi de vous avouer quelque chose.

- Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de nous payer des buckets de chez KFC ? s'étonna faussement Hawkeye.

- Très bons, en passant, assura Bruce.

- Un peu gras, nuança Steve, les doigts maculés. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop néfaste pour ma ligne…

Thor, quant à lui, n'émit aucun commentaire. Et pour cause : il entamait son cinquième seau de poulet frit avec l'appétit qui le caractérisait. De la sauce dégoulinait le long de sa barbe. Dans une mimique de dégoût, l'espionne rousse assise à ses côtés s'écarta légèrement du dieu de la foudre.

- En réalité… reprit Stark, désormais hésitant, je… J'aimerais vous présenter ma nouvelle conquête.

Tous, Thor compris, levèrent un sourcil dubitatif.

- Quand tu parles de nouvelle conquête, est-ce qu'il s'agit de celle d'hier après-midi, celle de la nuit dernière ou des deux jumelles de ce matin ? l'interrogea Bruce, narquois.

- Garde tes remarques pour toi, géant vert, et bois ton coca, répliqua le milliardaire. Si ta libido est comparable à celle d'un vieux pneu dégonflé, j'ai encore conservé la fougue de ma jeunesse, à l'image de… Hm… Des imposants biceps de Blondie.

Le dieu blond contempla sa propre musculature en grommelant :

- Évitez d'assimiler mon corps à vos lubricités, homme de métal.

- Attends une minute, tu ne nous as jamais présenté tes « officielles » comme telles, se remémora Natasha. Pas même Pepper ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il se range, jubila Bruce, ses lunettes de travers.

- Il rend les armes, renchérit Hawkeye.

- Il se met l'alliance au doigt.

- …Et la corde au cou.

- Je veux être témoin au mariage ! lança Steve, tout excité. La perspective de savoir son ami bientôt tiré des griffes d'une existence dépravée lui donnait du baume au cœur.

- Et moi donc, ajouta Thor, la bouche pleine de poulet pré-mâché. Je n'ai jamais acchichté à une chérémonie d'épousailles midgardiennes !

Il postillonna quelques morceaux de poulet, qui atterrirent sur le costume de Stark, assis en face de lui. Ce dernier épousseta son costume en grimaçant : l'huile avait tâché sa veste de smoking qui sortait tout juste du pressing.

- Okay, okay, on se calme les enfants, tempéra le quasi-marié. Dans l'immédiat, il n'est nullement question pour moi d'épouser qui que ce soit, ni d'avoir des enfants, ni d'acheter une grande villa au bord de la mer avec deux labradors qui courront dans le jardin et qu'on appellera respectivement Daisy et Bongo.

- Tu m'as l'air d'y avoir drôlement réfléchi, pourtant, lança Natasha d'un ton désinvolte.

- Tasha, ma douce, va donc te commander un nouveau sachet de frites et tâche de t'étouffer avec.

- Je suis si heureux de te savoir prêt à fonder une famille ! Mes prières n'ont donc pas été vaines, s'émut Steve, se tamponnant les yeux à l'aide d'une serviette en papier fournie avec les seaux de poulet.

- Non mais sérieusement, arrêtez ça. Vous commencez à me foutre les jetons. Tous. Pour de vrai.

- D'accord, on te laisse respirer un peu, concéda Bruce, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors ? Tu l'as rencontrée comment ? Elle ressemble à quoi ? Raconte !

Tony hésita. Il aurait aimé ne pas être tout seul pour affronter ce délicat sujet. Bon sang, il lui avait pourtant dit d'arriver pour treize heures… !

- Fury n'est pas là ? lança-t-il, espérant gagner un peu de temps.

- On lui a proposé de nous accompagner, mais il a décliné l'invitation, expliqua Hawkeye en finissant d'un trait sa boisson. Le poulet du KFC lui donne des gaz.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, consternée par la gaucherie et le manque de délicatesse de ses compagnons: bon sang, quand est-ce que le SHIELD recruterait davantage de personnel féminin ?

- Bon, alors, qui est-ce ? le relança Steve, les yeux brillants.

Avec soulagement, Tony vit la porte du KFC s'ouvrir sur leur dernier invité de tablée. Il lui fit de grands signes de la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

- Le voici !

« Le »… ?

A la surprise première de découvrir que ce grand macho de Stark avait désormais un faible pour les fournis du caleçon, s'ajouta rapidement l'horreur de découvrir ledit mâle.

- EN FORMATION ! hurla Steve sans préavis, enfilant son casque à la hâte.

L'ensemble des Avengers se leva précipitamment, prêt au combat. Les quelques malheureux qui dégustaient leur repas se recroquevillèrent sous leur table, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

- Messieurs-dames, la situation est sous contrôle, assura Stark à la cantonade. Vous pouvez déguster votre poulet en toute sérénité, parole d'Avenger !

Les clients, éberlués, se relevèrent précipitamment et quittèrent le fast-food sans demander leur reste. Loki saisit un morceau de poulet laissé par l'un des fuyards et le porta à sa bouche :

- Un peu gras, constata-t-il en mâchouillant.

Le dieu de la malice adressa enfin à ses ennemis de toujours un rictus machiavélique.

- Oh, chaton, pas comme ça, se désola Tony. Je t'avais demandé d'avoir l'air avenant…

- Tu as raison, Starky… L'habitude, confessa Loki, qui modifia son expression faciale en un sourire plus amical.

« Chaton » ?

« Starky » ?

- Je… J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, bredouilla Natasha, aussitôt imitée par ses confrères. Seul Thor resta figé, son regard oscillant entre Tony et Loki.

- Vous…

- Écoute, Break Point, je sais que ça te fait un choc, mais si tu pouvais t'asseoir, je pourr-

- VOUS ! VOUS OSEZ… AVEC MON PROPRE FRÈRE !

Le dieu blond se précipita en un éclair sur le milliardaire pour le plaquer violemment à terre.

- Oh, franchement ! s'emporta Stark, passablement agacé. En quoi est-ce que la sexualité de ton cadet te concerne en quoi que ce soit ?

- Quand elle menace sa sensibilité et ses illusions! cracha Thor, fou de colère. Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous n'êtes qu'un infâme manipulateur !

- Ouaip, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, lui et moi…

De rage, Thor resserra son étreinte sur Tony qui, sans armure, se retrouva incapable de tout mouvement, à moitié écrasé par son adversaire. Toujours plaqué au sol, il articula en direction de Loki :

- Chaton… ?

En soupirant, Loki tapota l'épaule musclée de son aîné :

- Allez, Thor, relâche-le et viens manger. J'ai faim, moi…

A contrecœur, Thor le libéra pour s'affaler sur la banquette de leur tablée, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Ceux des autres Avengers n'étaient pas beaucoup plus amicaux. Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Voilà, voilà, voilà… Et bien, ça répond à quelques-unes de vos questions, sans doute, avança Tony dans un sourire crispé.

- J'ai une autre question, moi : comment, lança sombrement Banner.

- Et surtout, pourquoi, renchérit Romanoff.

- « Comment ? » Un scientifique de ta trempe ne devrait pas se le demander, Brucie : quand deux individus s'aiment très fort, ils se font un gros câlin, de préférence pas très habillés et-

- STARK ! hurla Banner. Cesse un peu tes pitreries et sois honnête, pour une fois !

Loki toussota et prit la parole :

- Ça s'est passé la toute première fois que j'ai capturé Tony. J'avais réussi à l'assommer, il était inconscient, je l'avais téléporté avec moi jusqu'à ma base. Initialement, je n'avais pas prévu que ça se termine de cette manière… Je voulais simplement obtenir des informations supplémentaires sur le SHIELD et les Avengers, quitte à le brusquer un petit peu. Et puis… Oh, vous connaissez Tony, c'est un vrai séducteur ! Et moi qui suis toujours seul dans ma base… Par la suite, on a décidé de se revoir. Bien sûr, au début c'était purement physique – Thor, je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est un besoin _naturel_ – et puis, eh bien… Les sentiments s'en sont mêlés. Tony était si gentil et attentionné avec moi ! N'est-ce pas qu'il est romantique, mon petit Starky ?

- Voui, susurra « Starky » en minaudant, avant de reprendre rapidement un air grave sous le regard meurtrier de ses camarades.

- Okay, la version de Loki est concevable et presque… Compréhensible, reconnut Black Widow. Maintenant, au tour de ce bon Starky.

- Je tiens à préserver mon jardin secret, répliqua Tony.

- Mauvaise réponse. Thor ?

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre : il bondit sur ses pieds et, quelques secondes plus tard, Tony se retrouvait la tête en bas.

- Thor, mon vieux, lâche-moi ! Tu sais, ton frère n'a plus quatre ans, il est en mesure de faire ses propres choix-

- PAS-AVEC-TONY-STARK ! tonna le dieu blond en le secouant violemment.

- T-thor, mon garçon, arrête ça t-tout de s-suite… Je s-sens les ailes de poulet qui remontent…

Thor le lâcha subitement, et le milliardaire s'étala par terre. En gémissant, il regagna sa place, passablement décoiffé.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? geint-il. J'étais en pleine disette sexuelle, Pepper venait de me larguer, je n'avais personne, j'étais seul…

- Donc, ça aurait pu être mon frère comme n'importe quel autre ? s'indigna Thor.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'à quarante piges, je ne voulais pas faire mon coming-out alors que j'étais réputé pour fricoter du côté des culottes et que je n'étais même pas sûr de… D'aimer ça. D'ailleurs, c'est un peu de votre faute, les gars ! renchérit-il, retrouvant son aplomb habituel. Vous n'êtes pas très ouverts, aux dernières nouvelles. Je ne risquais pas de tester avec l'un d'entre vous : Clint est casé avec Natasha, Thor a sa scientifique américaine, Steve est –pardonne-moi mon vieux, mais c'est la vérité– un véritable cul-serré… Quant à Banner, j'avais trop les jetons de le foutre en rogne avec mes propositions salaces.

- Ça m'aurait davantage fait rire qu'autre chose, assura Bruce en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Le problème n'est pas que tu changes de bord, Tony. Le problème, c'est que tu fricotes avec LOKI ! Notre ennemi juré ! Le grand malade aux chevilles enflées qui veut envahir la terre ! Ça te dit quelque chose, peut-être ? s'enflamma Natasha.

- Modérez vos propos, Dame Natasha, gronda Thor.

- Et vous, cessez un peu de couver votre frère ! Tony l'a dit avec raison : ce n'est plus un enfant. Stark ne l'a pas violé, que je sache.

- Et qu'en sait-on ? explosa Thor. Qui sait ce qu'il peut induire dans son esprit avec sa technologie redoutable !

- Mon frère, intervint Loki, laisse une chance à Tony. S'il te plait…

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, Loki. Je le connais mieux que toi. Il boit comme un trou et change de partenaire comme de chemise. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi !

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une de ses réparties cinglantes dont il avait le secret, mais Loki le devança :

-…Parce que tu valais mieux que ça, avant de rencontrer ta mortelle ? A quoi t'amusais-tu donc, avant d'être exilé sur Midgard ?

Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, acculé. Sans un mot, il se rassit, tripotant furieusement son gobelet de coca.

- Loki un, Thor zéro. Balle au centre. Maintenant que vous vous êtes déchaînés, je peux en placer une ? soupira Stark.

- Tu as trente secondes. Pas une de plus, répliqua sèchement Romanoff.

- Très bien. Je… J'apprécie la compagnie de Loki. Je veux dire… Je l'apprécie _beaucoup_. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui. Quand je suis à ses côtés, j'oublie tout ce qui me soucie : ma solitude, la pression sociale… Avec vous, je suis super-Tony, le type qui fait des blagues lourdingues, mais aussi le prodige capable de tout construire, tout réparer, tout arranger. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, et après tout, ça a été comme ça toute ma vie : j'étais le fils à papa, celui qui avait tout intérêt à faire autant, si ce n'est mieux que son brillant paternel. Je n'en parle jamais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'en souffre pas. Tandis qu'avec Loki…

Stark s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges. Il chercha du regard l'approbation de son amant : celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, hochant légèrement la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

-…Avec Loki, je n'ai rien à prouver. Je peux passer toute la journée enfermé dans mon labo ou devant les dessins animés à me goinfrer de chips, il s'en moque éperdument. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne me juge pas pour mes prouesses mécaniques, mais pour ce que je suis humainement; honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je vaux grand-chose de ce côté-là... Mais pour l'instant, Loki n'a pas l'air de se lasser de mes élucubrations de vieux savant fou. Il me prend comme je suis, voilà tout. J'ai probablement écoulé mon temps de parole, alors je vais abréger : je ne me vois pas arrêter notre relation maintenant, sous prétexte que vous la désapprouvez. Je comprends votre scepticisme, mais si je dois quitter les Avengers pour rejoindre Loki, alors je le ferai sans hésitation. Ayez-en conscience.

Le milliardaire se tut et but une grande gorgée de thé tiède, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Un nouveau silence de plomb répondit à sa déclaration. Loki, à ses côtés, posa sa main sur la cuisse de Tony, les yeux curieusement brillants.

- Tu pleures ? s'étonna Stark.

- B-bien sûr que non. Tu vois bien que j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, espèce d'idiot…

Natasha, abasourdie par des propos aussi inattendus, jeta quelques coups d'œil à la ronde; son regard s'attarda sur le Captain America, dont les épaules tressautaient étrangement:

- Bon sang, Steve ! Mais toi aussi, tu chouines ?

A ses côtés, ledit Steve sanglotait comme un gros bébé :

- Ouiiiiii ! C'est têêêllement beau *snif* et triiiiste à la fois ! Qui sommes-nous pour leur interdire de s'aimer ? Quel genre de monstres *snif* serions-nous donc, Natasha ?

- Il y a dix minutes, tu étais prêt à lui faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !

- Mais c'était avant que Tony ne fasse ce SUPERBE discours, se justifia Steve, se mouchant à pleins poumons dans une nouvelle serviette en papier.

A ses côtés, Hawkeye tapotait stoïquement le dos de son camarade, ses joues humides trahissant son émotion, tandis que le terrible alter-ego de Hulk essuyait frénétiquement ses verres de lunettes embués de larmes. Thor, quant à lui, se précipita sur son frère pour l'enlacer, manquant lui briser quelques côtes :

- Oh, Loki ! Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté de la sorte! Tu peux devenir le concubin de Tony Stark si c'est ce que tu désires. Après tout, il a une excellente situation et une grande maison dans laquelle vous pourrez élever votre nombreuse descendance. Je serai ravi de m'occuper d'eux quand vous partirez en vacances en amoureux. Tu auras tout mon soutien. Je te demande mille fois pâââârdon…

Loki tapota maladroitement l'immense épaule de son frère aîné, un peu gêné. Il jeta un regard désemparé à Tony, qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules fataliste :

- Que veux-tu… L'adrénaline, les hormones, toute cette virilité qui s'amoncelle jour après jour … Je leur ai conseillé d'aller fricoter de-ci de-là pour évacuer tout ça, mais on ne m'écoute jamais dans cette maison. Mais vous, Natasha ? Vous ne vous joignez pas à l'allégresse générale ?

L'espionne russe secoua la tête, un curieux rictus sur les lèvres :

- Moi, je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses, Stark. Je n'ai bu que du thé glacé pendant ce repas.

- Bien vous en a pris, on dirait, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

- Ça ira pour cette fois, parce que je dois vous avouer que cette scène est particulièrement cocasse et absurde, reconnut la jeune femme, tandis que les quatre valeureux super-héros se vautraient dans les bras les uns des autres en sanglotant à gros bouillons; mais évitez de flanquer vos dernières inventions douteuses dans le gobelet de vos petits camarades à l'avenir, entendu ?

- Oui, chef !

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le fast-food, lorsqu'elle rajouta :

- Oh, et… Mettez-moi de côté quelques sachets de cette délicate potion, tant qu'à faire.

- Raisons professionnelles ?

- Pas forcément », répondit mystérieusement Black Widow, observant Clint qui enlaçait Steve, tous deux pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps.

* * *

_Two-shot terminé! J'espère que ce Ironfrost vous aura plu._

_Nb: non, je n'ai pas d'actions chez KFC!_


End file.
